Komodo
|-|Fairy Tail = |-|Serpents Klaw= Summary Komodo is a Dragon Slayer, former Fairy Tail member, and the current leader of the "Serpents Klaw" Guild. He has been in several guilds, including; Oracion Seis, Fairy Tail, Crime Sorciere, and Serpents Klaw. He previously believed him to be the most recent generation of Dragon Slayers, as he is a type of fourth generation, (Due to being self taught without the assistance of a dragon), but he makes contact with fifth generation slayers during the events of the "100 Year Quest" Story line. When Komodo was a toddler, his mother was killed by his father. Being that Komodo had no other family left, he researched, and found the Oracion Seis dark guild in an attempt to join them. While most of the members were dismissive of him, the leader, Brain, saw something in him and allowed him into the guild. Sure enough, Komodo's dragon slayer blood soon kicked in and he became the Assassin of the Oracion Seis, often performing killings and not fighting on the front lines with the rest of his guild. During the events of the "Nirvana" Arc of Fairy Tail, it is revealed the Komodo considered coming the the aid of the Oracion Seis, but had faith that they would succeed. Several Years later, Komodo attacked the Fairy Tail guild, looking for any dragon slayers. When team Natsu returned, they saw what had happened and went to find komodo,to fight him. Komodo had the upperhand for the most part, until they three dragon slayer who confronted him, Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy, all activated Dragon Force. Komodo himself activating Dragon Force, but the numbers eventually got to him and he was defeated. Komodo joins the guild after a few months,due to unknown intervening of the Magic Council. While initially no one really wanted Komodo in the guild, he soon began to be seen as a friend by many members. He assisted the guild in a number of missions and became one of its most useful members. During the Alvarez Empire arc, he clashed with several spriggans, most commonly Larcade Dragneel. At the final battle for Alvarez, him and Larcade had their final clash, in which Komodo won. After 1 year after the Toxic Separation arc, it is revealed that Komodo was given a sentence by the Magic Council after the events of him attacking fairy tail, to either get the Death Sentence, or go to life in prison. Makorav did not want to see a life wasted, and offered to allow him into his guild until further notice for the sentence, which the Magic Council accepted. 1 year after the Toxin Separation arc, Komodo's sentence is apparently finished. He says that he will stay in the guild for a bit by choice, but then he has plans of his own. 6 months later, he leaves Fairy Tail to start his own guild, Serpents Klaw. After Acnologia is killed, he goes missing alongside the other dragon slayers. During the third Serpents Klaw arc, Komodo is found by his son, Erik, and Komodo becomes a main protagonist of Serpents Klaw. It is also revealed that he has an older half brother during the Dragon Gods arc. His brother is a fifth generation dragon slayer, specializing in the use of Acid Dragon Slayer Magic. Appearance and Personality During his time in Oracion Seis, Komodo was a very Sadistic individual. He enjoyed killing and was grateful for his job. Despite this, he still showed genuine emotion. He has been shown as genuinely sad when guild members insulted him, even if he didnt show it. While in Fairy Tail, he initially acted like he didn't want any friends within the guild. He acted like he was only there for a job. But when he began to develop friends within the guild, it was revealed that he held extreme guilt for all the lives he had ended. When he became a prominent member, he was more or less a more aggressive version of Gajeel. He was very trusting of certain members of the guild once he made friends. As the Master of Serpents Klaw, Komodo is an interesting master. Serpents Klaw was a much more, Shady guild the Fairy Tail. While not as shady as Phantom Lord, it did delve a little into darker business. Komodo does not feel guilt about killing in general, he will gladly take the life of someone who is threatening him or his friends. He does have a problem with blindly killing just because you are told to, just like when he was in the Oracion Seis. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Evil '''during the Oracion Seis | '''Chaotic Good During Fairy Tail & Serpents Klaw Name: Komodo Cubelios (Does not know his last name, so he took the name of the snake that always comforted him) Origin: Serpents Klaw Age: 18 during Fairy Tail, 36 during Serpents Klaw Classification: Human, Wizard, Dragon Slayer Affiliation: Oracion Seis, Fairy Tail (Formerly), Serpents Klaw (Currently) Powers and Abilities *Currently Under Revision, Do Not Use for Vs Battles* Tier: 7-A | 6-C | 6-C '| ' 6-C '''| '''Low 6-B Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Super Hearing (He can hear his opponents emotions, and in serpents klaw, he can hear their movements), Mind Reading(See Super Hearing), Magic, Venom & Poison Manipulation (As the Venom Dragon Slayer, he can utilize Venom and Poison to enhance his melee attacks, or utilize ranged attacks.), Breath Attack, Venom & Poison Resistance (While he can be hurt by it, it is virtually impossible to *Poison* Him), Superhuman Senses (Smell, Hearing, Sight), Limited Durability Negation against Dragons (Can bypass the durability of dragons, and those with dragon like properties), Magic Resistance Negation. Attack Potency: Mountain Level '''(Was able to harm Natsu when Natsu was in his base form, slightly harmed Dragon Force Natsu with a moderate level attack) | '''Island Level (Has repeatedly been able to damage Larcade Dragneel enough to force him to withdrawal) | Island Level (Is stronger than his base form) | Island Level '''(Much stronger than before, was able to deal damage to Toxin that surprised and hurt Toxin, should easily be stronger than his wife, Lissana) | '''Small Country Level (Defeated Sazavur) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ '(Comparable to Natsu) | '''Massively Hypersonic+ '| '''Massively Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ '''| '''Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Comparable to Cobra) | Class 25 (Defeated Natsu in an arm-wrestling match) | At least Class 25 '| At least '''Class 25 '| At least '''Class K Striking Strength: Mountain Class (Punched through a Dragon Force Gajeel's scales) | Island Class '''(Portrayed often as being able to damage Larcade Dragneel) | '''Island Class | Island Class (Damage Dragon Force Natsu) | Small Country Class Durability: Mountain Level (Was unhurt by most of Natsu's & Gajeels attacks, took a few Dragon Force attacks) | Island Level '(Was unharmed by several of Larcade's attacks) | At least '''Island Level '| '''Island Level, possibly Higher (Stronger than Lissana) | Small Country Level Stamina: Extremely High Range: Standard Melee Range, Several hundred meters with ranged attacks (Both Venom & Mind Reading), Several Kilometers with Secret Art. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Slightly above average normally. He was a professional assassin and had to find ways to kill without being caught. He is an expert on finding weak points in his opponents defense and taking advantage of them. He is also a master of his own guild, which takes some intelligence. Weaknesses: As a dragon slayer, Komodo gets motion sickness. Hearing magic makes him sensitive to loud noises. He cannot eat Venom that he has created in order to replenish stamina, health, or Magic. Key: Pre-Joining Fairy Tail | Fairy Tail Member | Sky Venom Dragon Form | Serpents Klaw Member '''| '''Post NX God War Arc Notable Attacks and Techniques Venom Dragon Slayer Magic Venom Dragon Slayer Magic is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that utilizes Venom. Venom Dragon Slayer Magic is a type of Magic which allows the user to incorporate the element of Venom into their body, granting them exclusive traits possessed by a Venom Dragon. The user is capable of freely producing and manipulating Venom, manifested in the form of a toxic gas. Said gas seems to be "tangible", and can thus be used as an effective blunt weapon, inflicting physical damage to foes while at the same time infecting them. The Venom produced by Venom Dragon Slayer Magic starts off by slowly stealing the movement from the victims' body away, before subsequently killing them. It is inside of Komodo due to his father being the Poison Dragon Slayer. The difference between the two magics is similar to the difference between Fire & Lava, one is more powerful, the Venom is the lava in this metaphor. When Komodo uses his Dragon Slayer abilities, his arms become clawed and scaly, which first showcased the great corrosive power of his Venom, disintegrating the sleeves of his coat merely upon activation. * Venom Dragons Roar - Komodo breathes in, and lets out a large amount of venom from his mouth. Any opponents hit by this will be poisoned and will start to feel increasing pain. * Venom Dragons Scales '- Komodo slices his arms, and hundreds of small "Scales" are sent towards the enemy. '''Venom Dragons X-Fang '- Komodo raises his arms, and brings them down in an X shape to slice his opponent. * '''Venom Dragons Spiral Jaw - Komodo jumps in the air and swings his feet, coating them in venom. He then plunges towards his Opponent. * Venom Dragons Wayward Slash - Komodo coats his entire arm in venom, and slashes his opponent. This attack creates a large wave of his slash. Secret Arts A secret art is an immensely power full spell, usually an attack, which takes most of the users energy, and exerts a large amount of force. These spells are usually enough to end a long fight, if the user is able to conjure up enough energy to use them. * Toxin Obliteration '''- Komodo jumps in the air and creates an enormous cube of venom. This cube has been shown to encompass entire villages, and has taken down huge threats. '''Hearing Magic Komodo is able to hear his opponents emotions, due to his father having this magic. This allows komodo to know whether his opponents are frightened or not, and when he was an assassin, where they were, as he can hear their locations. Later on in the series, Komodo is able to hear his opponents movements & thoughts, to the same degree as Cobra, so he is able to dodge opponents attacks before they make them. Sky Venom Dragon Form Sky Venom Dragon Form is a form that Komodo gained when he ingested the Sky Dragon Slayer Magic from Wendy Marvell. Originally it took him ingesting it, but since then he has been able to activate it without doing so. In this form, he is much, much faster, and he can cast enchantments. He is also able to "Fly" by riding the wind. Other Notable Victories: ''' '''Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Note I do not own this image, it belongs to its rightful owner/sCategory:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tail Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Poison Users Category:Chaotic Good Category:Good Characters Category:Assassins Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Serpents Klaw Characters